Total Drama High School!
by theultimatedespairqueen
Summary: Drama is something you have throughout life, but Chris McClean wants to cultivate it in the one place it thrives: HIGH SCHOOL! 16 Contestants fight it out for 5 Million dollars and fame! Who will be the pride of the school? (SYOC, Apps closed...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! My name is Kiwi, and now that the temp ban for new writers is over, now its time to do some work! Since I'm kinda mehh at writing and creating characters, I guess that means its my opportunity to make a SYOC to my childhood show!**_

_**Quickly speaking, I do not own of the TD series**_

_**Now, before anything else, there are rules.**_

_**Make them interesting! Everyone loves a character who can stand out!**_

_**PLEASE don't make them 1000% perfect. We all have our flaws.**_

_**You can only use my app. **_

_**PM **__**me the app! ^^**_

_**If you've read these, give your character a bandana! Your choice of design and color!**_

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to what was supposed to be the trailer of Total Drama High School!," Chris said, standing in front of a large high school. Chef was in the background, hanging up a flag with the initials T.D.H on it.<p>

Chris rubbed the back of his head as he looked over the grounds, grinning, "However... We have not chosen our cast yet! So! This is our call to you! Do you have the guts, determination, and passion to be part of our delightfully dramatic crew? Are you a go-getter, ready for a chance to rise to fame? Then send in your application to the following address, physical or e-mail wise! The closing is in a week!"

Chris then paused into a smirk, "Well, that is if you dare. Just remember, Chef is still cooking." The chef grinned as he rolled out a giant pot, and spooned a bowl of something green, squirming, and nasty to Chris, who threw up as the addresses popped up on screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heres my app!<br>**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Stereotype:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Body Shape:**_

_**Skin Color:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Markings/Tattoos/ Piercings?:**_

_**Everyday Clothing:**_

_**Swimsuit:**_

_**Pajamas:**_

_**Formal:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Favorite items:**_

_**Favorite food:**_

_**Favorite color:**_

_**Hobbies?:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Biography:**_

_**What types of people would your OC-**_

_**Like?:**_

_**Hate?:**_

_**Be Neutral with?:**_

_**Fall in love with?:**_

_**Sexuality?:**_

_**AND NOW THE AUDITION TAPE! I know how much its dreaded, but it helps me get a feel for the characters:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, given a few of people disregarded a couple of my rules, I guess its best to make due and go with what you got. So, with that out of the way, May I present the characters I have chosen:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girls:<strong>_

_**Felicity Marawa-The Eccentric 'Proper' Japanese girl**_

_**Maeve Mari-The Hair Stylist**_

_**Rosetta Cain-The Enigma**_

_**Marisol Banner-The Mysterious Goth**_

_**Smith Albert-The Alternative one**_

_**Rosalina Marble-The Yaoi Fangirl**_

_**Chloe-The Fandom Geek**_

_**Emily Birdwhistle-The Rock n' Roller**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys:<strong>_

_**Tauri Marawa-The Soft Spoken male (or, the 'Song Bird')**_

_**Freddy Brown-The Five nights at Freddy's maniac**_

_**Fen Tsu-ting-**__**The Avant-Garde Judas**_

_**Corey Walker-The Oddball of Energy**_

_**Ryan Walker-The Stoic Fighter (NOT REALTED TO COREY)**_

_**Obsidian Harlod-The Level-Headed Artist**_

_**Nick Jones-The Gynophone**_

_**Tyrrin Morris-The Loner Inventor**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here we have the 16! I am starting the chapter as we speak! <strong>_

_**I do not own TD!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Today's the day! Time to get this story rolling! I'm sorry it took a while, I was gonna get up before work to do it, but I ran out of coffee, and I'm one of those people that can't function without it, and I'm so sorry . Also I'm sorry if this is awful, I'm writing at 8pm, and I've had a really long day, but nevertheless, you guys deserve this!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kiwi does NOT own Total Drama!**_

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to the OFFICIAL RELEASE of TOTAL. DRAMA. HIGH SCHOOL!," Chris said, standing on top of a high school, the camera zooming out at the punctuated words. The camera then flashed to Chris, who was walking down a football field, "A week ago, we asked to for applicants for this season of Total Drama. Many applied, but our producers only chose who they saw fit, 16 people. And here we meet them, LIVE! I HOPE YOU GOT YOUR POPCORN READY, BECAUSE THIS IS SOME SICK SHIT! Who will come out with straight As? Who will drop out! Find out NOW on TOTAL. DRAMA. HIGH!"<p>

"Lets start off with our second set of twins, but nowhere near dramatic as Samey and Amy, Felicity and Tauri!," The host said, gesturing to a bus that had pulled it, rowdy with excited voices. At the call, A somewhat short, pale-skinned male with smooth skin and bright blue eyes stepped out of the bus, running his hands through his bright blue hair. He wore a black hoodie with sleeves that went 3/4ths of the way down his arms, light blue pants, and a bright blue bandana that went around his pale, slender throat. He adjusted the bag on his back as he stepped aside and offered his hand out to the female who walked out behind him, taking his hand.

If the first guy was short, this girl was absolutely TINY. She hardly came up over his shoulders, and appeared to be even paler then her brother. She bore dark brown eyes and platinum blonde hair that was cropped short. She wore something similar to her brother, but more colorful, a purple jacket mostly unzipped to show an orange top, a black skirt, and black tights. A lavender bandana was tied over her wrist.

"Hello, Chris," Felicity said with a smile, nudging her brother. Tauri smiled as well as they moved along, standing under the TDH flag. Chris then went back to the Bus, gesturing, "Now lets welcome our one HELL of a hairstylist, Maeve Ma-"

He was interrupted by a tall, busty girl stepping out in red heels, a phone to her ear, "I DON'T CARE, MELINDA! I'll be very busy! Just move them to Anne! She's smart enough!" The girl then paused as she looked at the camera, "Shit, I got to go. Don't fuck this up." She handed the phone to Chris, who turned it off, "Sorry about that, annoying Hair School teachers. Anyways..."

She crossed her arms, looking over at Tauri, or rather, his hair. She wore black skinny jeans and a red/black spotted tank top, with a red and black flannel shirt unbuttoned over it. Her hair, as per her introduction stated, was long and luscious, red streaks in the brown as her dark brown eyes looked at Felicity too, making the poor girl shiver. Her fingertips were dyed red, which stood out from her olive skin and black fingerless gloves.

"Where'd ya'll get that hair done? You have black hair naturally, but even I couldn't tell at first.," She said, strutting over to them to run her fingers through Felicity's hair, leaning down. The girl flinched, but didn't move and looked away. Tauri, however, looked back at the bus, where the next contestant stepped out.

"Here's the now obligatory Five Nights at Freddy's Fanboy, Freddy Brown!," The Black haired host said as a brown haired male stumbled off, quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets. His blue eyes scrambled around, before smiling at Chris, "Hey! Its good to be here!" Chris raised a brow, especially at what the teen was wearing : a Foxy styled sweatshirt, black jeans, purple and yellow shoes, a top hat, and a bib that said 'Lets Eat'. A brown bandana was on his wrist, but that was beside the point, "I'd understand the clothes, but why the BIB?"

"... I don't expect you to get it," Freddy said, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes shifted. Takumi blinked, "Well, its his choice to wear it. And Its Chica's, right?"

"YES!," Freddy said, immediately dashing over to Tauri, "You know what Five Nights at Freddy's is?" Tauri leaned back, giving a nervous smile, "Well..."

"I SHIP THIS," A voice screeched, as a small girl fell off the bus, giggly. She wore a japanese school girl outfit (which Felicity and Tauri shared a glance at, before their eyes went dull as they looked back at her) with a white shirt with a purple collar and pink scarf. Her brown hair, streaked with purple and pink, was tugged up in pigtails with her bangs going to the right. She clapped happily as she looked at Tauri and Freddy. Tauri, getting the hint, stepped away.

"WAY TO RUIN THE ORDER, ROSALINA!," Chris said, tossing his hands up.

"Did someone say SHIP?," Another girl said, jumping out behind Rosalina. She was darker skinned, with with brown short messy hair kept with a blue bandana that said 'TARDIS' on it. She had green eyes behind square glasses, and wore a gray shirt that said "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath" on it, regular jeans, and black boots.

"Get back on the bus, Chloe!," Chris said, but Chloe stuck out her tongue, "Nope, I'm already out!"

"Thank god for it, too.," Came a voice through an open window, who everyone's eyes looked on. Chris then smirked, "Okay Obsidian, now you get to join us."

The black haired male with almost black eyes gave a laugh, but a dry one, "Good one, McClean, but I am not stepping into crazy town just yet." Chris snapped, and Chef got out of the bus driver's seat, picked up Obsidian, and tossed him out. The teen boy let out forced breath of air as his black retangular glasses flew off his face, to which he found quickly and retrieved. He raised a brow at Chris, "Still have your dog to do the dirty work?"

"Yep!," Chris said as the teen stood up, ruffling his hair. Maeve shrieked as she ran to Obsidian, fixing his hair. The taller ale quickly swatted her off as he yawned, stretching. He looked like a rather normal guy, with a plain black shirt under a dark army green jacket, and blue jeans. His sleeves peeked to show sharpie-drawn designs under his sleeves, which caught Chloe's eye, "Was that a weeping angel?"

"Hm? Yeah...," Obsidian said tiredly as he pulled his sleeve down, looking away,

"Now to balance out the numbers of males and females outside the bus, let me introduce our next contestant, Fen!," Chris said as another male stepped out, stance radiating a sort of pride. He had coppery skin and black hair with frosted green tips (nicely done, according to Maeve). His bright green eyes had a jovial shine, and seemed to be emphasized by the tribal tattoos around them. His well-muscled body stood out with his form-fitting seafoam t-shirt under a brown vest adorned with silver buttons, green pants and brown boots.

Fen simply nodded to everyone, with a slight smile, and nodded. He moved over to the rest of the group, keeping a distance between the more rowdy folk. Felicity, for whatever reason, took a step to the side opposite of Fen's, and looked back at Chris.

"Now we can head back to our flow! Presenting, Corey!," Chris said as the next 'student' stepped off the bus, waving excitedly. He was the tallest of the bunch, standing at 6'1. He smiled brightly, and shook Chris's hand, "Its great to be here! Its nice to meet you all!" Corey's face was kind, with almond shaped brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, his bangs covering his left eye. Maeve grinned, "Nice to meet ya too!" As he went to stand with the others, he saw Freddy messing around behind Tauri, a strange glow going on. Corey sighed as he looked away.

"I still ship it," Rosalina said with a smirk.

"Hello, everyone! Smith is here!," A tall girl called as she stepped off the bus, a small bounce in her step. She grinned widely, placing her hands on her hips. She tossed her hot pink hair from her face, and blew a kiss.

Her wide hazel green eyes looked over the other students as she walked over to them. Her makeup was well done, and went well with her black 'The Who' tank top, red shorts, and black high tops. However, her plain outfit was balanced by the large amount of accessories, piercings, and tattoos, that just seemed appropriate for her. She waved as she passed by Chris, and fist pumped, "I'm totally ready for this!"

"Are you sure about that?," Tauri said, to which Obsidian raised a brow at. Smith grinned as she wrapped her arm around Tauri's shoulders, "Come one, this'll be great, right?"

"I guess it depends on what we make of it," Freddy said, to which Corey nodded. Fen raised a brow as he looked at Tauri and Smith, before looking away. Maeve looked over at Smith, "You might need your roots redone in a week, sweetie..."

"Hm?," A male voice said as he peeked out from the bus. However, as soon as he saw the group of girls, he slightly flinched. Nevertheless, he took a breath and stepped off the vehicle, twiddling his thumbs, "Hi everyone, I-I'm Nick. Its nice to... meet you all..." He smiled at everyone. He had brown eyes and hair, and wore a simple outfit of a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans and brown shoes. Considering the really warm weather, his outfit seemed... strange.

Maeve and Smith (who let go of Tauri) stepped forward, saying a simultaneous, "Heya!" He took a visible step back, before Felicity touched their arms, "I don't believe that he's... comfortable. Perhaps its best if we give him time to adjust." The two looked at each other, before Smith raised a brow, "Why? I mean, we're all gonna be around each other for a while."

"I wouldn't want to bother him about it..., Besides, its something we cannot help right now." Felicity whispered. She looked away, and Tauri narrowed his eyes. Fen so happened to catch it, and pretended to look away.

"HEY! Why's it so glum! Come on ya'll!," A girl called as she walked off the bus, waving her arms. Her long red hair, streaked with blue, blew in the wind. Her blue wide eyes radiated excitement and happiness as she ran to everyone, "Sup! I'm Emily!" Emily was pale, and wore a white shirt with a 'Nirvana' symbol on it, blue ripped skinny jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. Smith flung her arms up, "MY KIN!"

Tauri looked at Smith and Emily, who had gone chatting, then looked at Maeve. He looked back and forth, before Chloe caught on, "Looks like some Timey-Wimey stuff!"

Obsidian nodded, "She does look like a middle ground between them..."

"Agreed," A male voice said, making the three look at him and jump. Even Chris jumped as well. "GOD DAMMIT, TYRRIN!"

"I've been here for a few minutes," The dark skinned male said, playing with his black dreads. His piercing blue eyes looked at the crew, and sighed. As he looked away, Felicity stared long and hard at him, as if trying to figure him out. He wore a green T-shirt with a technology symbol, blue pants, red sneakers, a blue banana, and a brown aviator hat. Fen seemed to see how Felicity tensed, and Tauri gave a soft smirk as he hid behind the growing crowd of students.

"Well, I guess that leaves the three behind... ," Chris muttered, but the bus had driven off. A hand tapped his shoulder, making him shiver and jump. He jumped away, revealing three people, all wearing either dark or interesting clothing, "WHERE THE FUCK?"

"We've been here too," The tallest of the three said, her yellow cat-like eye narrowed at the host. The host felt shivers crawl up his neck as she gave a small smile that seemed to hide dark intent. She also had bright yellow waist-length hair, and a yellow dress and top hat to match. Black elbow-length gloves and boots set off the bright yellow outfit, whic Rosalina commented on, "Wow, I'm blind."

"Its best not to joke about that, who knows when it might come true," Rosetta said, giggling, "I'm Rosetta."

As Rosalina stepped back, the middle one tapped her chin as she looked at Rosalina, "Rosette... Rosalina... Its like you guys are meant to be opposites." She the paused, the shook her head, "Anyways, My name is Marisol." She pushed away her choppy chestnut red highlighted dark red haired, and looked around with her aquamarine eyes. She nudged the guy next to her, who was slightly shorter than her, "Annnnd this is Ryan. He doesn't talk much, trust me.."

The teen male yawned softly, and looked at the other contestants. After a moment, he gave a nonchalant shrug. He ran his hand through his spikey black hair, his heterochromatic eyes closing. He wore a black short-sleeve hoodie with a lightning design across the back of it, a black weighted muscle tee( about 15lbs, give or take), grayish black baggy street shorts with a chain dangling from it, black weighted combat boots(5lbs each), and weighted black wristbands(3lbs each). Around his throat, he wore a black string necklace that had a wolf tooth and a black biker face bandana hangs on his neck.

Chris only raised a brow as Chef Hatchet came back in, the three joining the rest of the students. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is what happens when you leave the producers at choosing contestants instead of me."

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?," Emily said, glaring at the Host. He shook his head, "Don't worry your pretty head over it. Freddy, put the phone away before I smash it." Chef went to Freddy and snagged his phone, causing the fanboy to give an indignant cry. Chris the clapped his hand, and smiled, "Now, lets go over the basics, shall we? Everybody, line UP!" The students stood in front of the building, and the host paced in front of them.

"You know how it goes. We have an elimination every week, after the challenge. Given this is a HIGH SCHOOL setting, we will be having most challenges on school courses, from math to physical education. The team that loses has to meet in the auditorium to vote off their weakest link. If you are not voted off, you receive a golden A pin. However, if your teammates find you unworthy, the you will be sent to... Detention. (cue dramatic music)" The sixteen teens looked at one another, before back at Chris.

"There are sixteen of you, so we will be dividing you on two teams of eight. We will choose this old school recess-style, boy/girl. We will choose the team captains from a drawing." Chef pulled a hat from his apron, and held it out to Chris. Chris took two slips of paper from the hat, and read them, "And the team captains are-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DANCES VIOLENTLY I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT FORGIVE ME!Also CLIFFHANGER SO I CAN SORT THINGS OUT FOR THE TEAMS.<strong>_

_**Also a friend of mine who contributed the characters said that a few of these characters reminded her of an old SYOC that was abandoned (due to the author being hospitalized, apparently)that had a forum RP and how she wanted to do that but I'm not all too sure but hey if you're interested talk to me about it! AND ALSO, What does your character think of the others? Who will they bond with, who do you see them falling in love with, making enemies with? Who do you want to be on your team? Leave a review or PM me!**_


End file.
